


peonies

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [32]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert Being Dramatic, Gellert Being Gellert, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Summer of 1899, Tumblr Prompt, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, not crack, not on Bathilda's part tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Peony symbolises bashfulness and compassion. It can also be used to express indignation or shame. It symbolises a happy life, happy marriage, good health and prosperity.AKA Bathilda finds Grindeldore sexts





	peonies

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the summary might suggest this is not actually crack, sorry
> 
> Also, filling this prompt took me like a month. I'm a garbage person, and I'm sorry

Albus was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as a knock sounded on the front door. His heart skipped a beat at the sound _._ Was Gellert here already? He jumped up from his chair, pausing shortly in front of a mirror to fix his hair before rushing to the door. Breathless, Albus eagerly opened it. His enthusiasm dimmed a little as he saw it was not Gellert at the door, but his Great Aunt. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly tugged at his waistcoat and smiled politely to cover his disappointment.

"Good morning, Miss Bagshot, is there something I can help you with?"

Bathilda smiled. "Hello, Albus dear, I was wondering if I could come in for a spot of tea."

Frowning in confusion, Albus nodded his head and moved aside to give her room to sweep past him. Bathilda walked straight to the kitchen, Albus rushing after her to pull her a chair. He pointed his wand at the still warm teapot and floated it and two sets of cups onto the table, the milk and honey following after them. Then he sat down and picked up his teacup.

"Thank you, dear," Bathilda said as she reached for her own teacup, stirring in some honey. She tapped the teaspoon against the rim and placed it back on the plate. Lifting the cup, she took a small sip and let out a pleased hum.

Albus sipped at his own tea, looking at her curiously. He couldn't help but wonder at her uncharacteristic visit. A flash of uncertainty went through him. Had something happened to Gellert? His fingers tightened around the cup in his hands. Worried, he blurted out, "Is something wrong, Miss Bagshot?

"Oh, yes, you must think me terribly rude, just bursting in like this," Bagshot tutted.

"Not at all," Albus countered, "but I must admit I'm curious as to the reason for your visit." Worried that he would seem rude, he added, "Not that you aren't always welcome."

"Don't you worry, dear, I'm the one who is being rude," Bathilda said and patted him on the arm. Reaching out into her skirt pocket, she said, "I found this when I was doing the laundry. It was in Gellert's breast pocket." She pulled out a letter and offered it to Albus.

Curious, Albus reached for the parchment. When he held it in his hands, he recognised it at once. It was one of the letters he had sent to Gellert. He flicked his eyes quickly through it, heat rising to his cheeks as he realised exactly what type of letter it was. His fingers wrinkled the parchment as embarrassment soon changed to alarm. Had she already informed the authorities? If so, they had to leave now. As powerful as they were, he would still rather not take their chances against trained Aurors.

"Miss Bagshot, please, I assure you-"

"You need to be more careful," Bathilda said, interrupting him.

Albus blinked, words dying on his tongue.

Bathilda leaned towards him, a stern look in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you both if it had been anyone but me who found this?" she asked, reprimand clear on her tone.

Mutely, Albus nodded his head.

"I have no intention of alerting the Ministry. I've never believed in any of that unnatural nonsense,” she assured him, waving the thought away as if it was an irritating fly, “What I do know is that you two are good for each other. And that's all that matters."

Albus opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Finally, he said, his voice cracking "I- I love him." It was the first time he had verbalised his feelings. Shamefully, he felt his eyes prickling with tears. Turning his face away, he wiped his hand across his eyes. He had not realised how relieving it would be to tell someone else. He had not realised how freeing it felt not to have to hide.

Bathilda reached across the table and took his hand in hers, patting it in a maternal fashion. "I know." Smiling gently at him, she said, "You're a good boy, Albus. You're brilliant, and I have no doubt you will be alright if you'll just make sure to be careful."

Albus nodded. "Thank you,” he said, after clearing his throat, "I promise we will be more careful."

Bathilda smiled at him and squeezed his hand one more time before letting go and reaching for her purse. She pulled out a book and handed it to him, "Here, I brought this for you."

Curious, Albus took it. It was called _95 Ways to Turn Your Garden into a Haven_ by _U.N. Owen_. Bemused, he turned it over in hands, searching for a hidden meaning. He glanced at Bathilda, who nodded at his wand. Albus picked it up and tapped it against the book. “Revelio.”

The letters in the cover of the book melted away, leaving it blank. Curious, Albus opened the book. He leafed through a few pages before he realised what exactly it was that he was holding. It seemed to be a book containing stories of people like him and Gellert from throughout history. Fascinated, he quickly skimmed through the whole tome, gaping in surprise at few of the famous names he saw there. Astonished, Albus finally looked up from the book. "This is- how did you get this?"

"I’m a historian, Albus, I can get my hands on all sorts of things,” Bathilda answered, giving him a mischievous smile that instantly made her look twenty years younger.

Albus looked back down on the book, caressing the smooth leather detailing. "And why are you giving it to me?"

Bathilda smiled, her eyes full of sympathy. "Because no one, my dear, wants to feel alone in this world.”

Moved by the kind gesture, Albus whispered, "Thank you."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Bathilda sipping her tea and Albus browsing through the pages of the book. He looked up as suddenly something occurred to him. "Does Gellert know? That you found the letter?" he asked.

Bathilda snorted. "No, you know how he is. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had Obliviated me on the spot," she chortled, seeming to be wholly unconcerned by the notion.

Albus hid a smile. That did sound like something Gellert would do; he was somewhat prone to overreaction. The smile on his lips froze as he caught the words at the page he was currently reading.

 **Blutpakt** (eng. blood pact, also known as blood troth)

 _This ancient German ceremony was often used by male soldiers to tie themselves to each other. Historians believe it was used to forge_ _military alliances, but in truth, it was much more meaningful than that. It was used to tie two souls to each other, and as long as the binding held, neither party could do the other harm. The pact made the participants as close two souls could be,_ _and it_ _was rumoured to last even beyond the veil of death._ _It was a bond more intimate than the bond of blood or even the bond of matrimony._ _It comes as no surprise that this ritual was often used by lovers._

The text was followed by instructions on how to perform the ritual, although it said nothing of how one would go about undoing one. Not that Albus could imagine wanting to destroy something like it. He glanced at Bathilda, who was still sipping her tea, her attention seemingly focused on the view outside the window. Looking at the page again, Albus marked it covertly, feeling a warm feeling of anticipation growing inside of him. He and Gellert had been talking about making an unbreakable vow, but this- this looked like a much better alternative.

* * *

“Gellert, take a look at this,” Albus said, handing him the book Bathilda had given him, face up, the book open on the page where he had found the ritual.

Gellert took the book, quickly skimming through the indicated page. When he was done, he stared at the page for a moment longer, a strange expression flashing in his eyes before a bright, excited smile grew on his lips. Turning to Albus, he exclaimed, “This is perfect! Where did you find it?”

Albus hesitated for a moment, knowing full well what was coming next. Eventually, he said, “Your Aunt gave it to me.”

Gellert’s excitement died away, replaced by confusion before changing into a growing alarm. “My- “he choked out, his fear rapidly turning into a rage born out of terror. Reaching for his wand, he jumped on to his feet.

Sensing the coming explosion, Albus yanked Gellert down by his arm. “Gellert, calm down,” Albus snapped. When it looked like Gellert would just shake off his hold and storm out to do whatever idiotic thing he was planning, Albus asked, “Do you honestly think that your Aunt would give it to me if she had a problem with us?”

Gellert seemed to think it over for a moment, taking deep breaths to try and get himself under control. Finally, rational thought won over his anger, and he slumped on the ground. “I just- I do not want to lose you,” he explained, his hand gripping Albus’ arm tightly. Albus smiled and reached out to smooth out Gellert’s hair. Gellert pressed into his touch, his eyes trained on Albus’ face. After a moment, he asked in a low voice, “How did she find out?”

“Here,” said Albus, handing him the letter from his breast pocket. Gellert flicked his eyes trough it, a faint blush rising on to his skin as he, too, realised what kind of letter it exactly was. “You left it in your pocket. You- _we_ need to be more careful.”

Indignation coloured Gellert’s face. "We shouldn't have to be careful," he hissed, his grip on Albus’ arm growing painful.

"No, we shouldn't,” Albus snapped, ripping his arm from Gellert’s hold. Sensing Gellert’s anger coming back, he went back to caressing his hair, and he softened his tone as he continued, “but as the matters stand now, we have to be."

Gellert rose up on his elbows, dislocating Albus’ hand on his hair. Reaching out, he cupped Albus’ head within his palms. His eyes were burning with the last embers of his rage as he said, his voice serious as if he was making a vow, "I won't allow anyone to take you from me."

Albus lay his hands on top of Gellert’s and, tilting his head, leaned in the last few inches separating them. He kept the kiss chaste, rubbing the tension he could feel in Gellert’s hands away with his thumbs. Slowly, Gellert relaxed, the stress melting away, and he leaned closer, resting his forehead against Albus.

“I suppose there is only one question left to ask,” he said, his voice low and intimate, his breath brushing against Albus’ lips.

Albus frowned. “What is it?”

Gellert retrieved his hands and reached for the book that was lying next to them, face down. Smiling mischievously, he turned it over, handed it to Albus and asked, “Will you marry me?”

Albus smiled and ducked his head. “Of course,” he answered, taking Gellert’s free hand and bringing it to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment! Comments are what keeps me motivated to keep writing, and I genuinely enjoy reading them ❤
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
